


Roadhouse

by brorotica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brorotica/pseuds/brorotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Is and What Should Never Be AU. Sam and Jessica's relationship is beginning to fall apart, so Jess finds solace in Jo, who is only too happy to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit language. Bathroom sex. Public sex. Fingerfucking, pussylicking, the whole nine yards. May or may not be continued, I am not sure at this point.

The moment Jess’ mouth is on hers, Jo knows this is wrong.

Jess is Sam’s girlfriend, after all, his maybe-someday fiancée, and on top of that she’s classy, gorgeous and from California, wearing a cute sundress and laced up sandals, and she doesn’t seem like the sort of girl Jo should be kissing in the Roadhouse bathroom, pressed up against the wall of one of the stalls. Jo has to stand on tiptoe just to reach her mouth, her hands playing with the curly hairs on the nape of Jess’ neck, hidden by the perfectly coiffed hairstyle she’s worn every time Jess has seen her.

So maybe Jo has been waiting for this day, for the moment when Jess slid her hand underneath the booth and trailed manicured fingernails over Jo’s bare leg. Jo’s had a crush on the older girl since Sam first brought her by, wanted to kiss her and touch her hair and pull down the straps of the pretty patterned dress, but she’s always been Sam’s. It’s nice to know, though, that the attraction has been mutual, that Jess has been watching Jo as much as Jo has been watching Jess, and while she knows what’s different now- she could hear Jess and Sam yelling at each other in the parking lot- she doesn’t want to be the thing that finally makes them fall apart.

Sam and Jess have stopped by the Roadhouse every year since they started dating, and while Jo has only seen Jess a handful of times, the crush was immediate. Jess is from California, a college student, twenty-two and wife material, and Jo is bare-legged and tan, working her ass off at her mother’s bar just to take correspondence courses to become a paralegal. It’s nothing exciting, nothing more than city girl and Daisy Duke- or is it Dyke, now?- but Jess wants this and Jo wants this and there’s not really anything Jo can do to stop it now.

She pulls away from Jess, licking her lips and tasting the remnants of the other woman’s bubblegum lipgloss. “Are you sure?” Jo asks, her hands on Jess’ bare shoulders, and Jess smiles, fingers running over the barely-there curves of Jo’s tits, hardly covered by the tank top she’s wearing.

“I’m sure,” Jess says, and she leans down in order to kiss Jo again, her tongue soft against Jo’s lips. Jo gasps slightly, well aware that they only have a limited amount of time before her mother comes looking for her, just to see where she’s disappeared to. But this is important, and they can’t go too quick. Jo doesn’t know what she’s doing, and she’s fairly certain Jess doesn’t, either. They’ve both fucked men before, but this is a whole new ballpark, and even as Jess tugs up the front of Jo’s top, exposing her hot pink bra, Jo is a little nervous.

Jess’ fingers undo her bra and Jo shrugs it off, breaking the kiss in order to lean her head against the wall of the bathroom stall behind her and try to catch her breath. Jess hangs her bra on the bar attached to the stall and Jo nearly laughs at the gesture, but then Jess’ slim fingers are on her tits and Jo loses her ability to speak. Jess is warm, fingers deft as they tug at Jo’s pale pink nipples, which stiffen at her touch. Jess looks enamored, thumbs tracing Jo’s areolas lightly, and Jo watches her, standing on tiptoe in order to kiss the other woman’s jaw. “Why are you making that face?”

“You’re perfect,” Jess says, smiling brightly, and if there’s any apprehension about this, about fucking fifty feet away from where Jess’ boyfriend is sitting, it doesn’t show in her eyes.

Jo’s heart skips a beat at Jess’ words and she laughs a little nervously. “I’ve always thought they were kind of small.”

“What? No, they’re great.” Jess laughs and fuck, Jo is falling harder every second. She loops her arms around Jess’ neck, kissing her again, and Jess doesn’t protest, even as her fingers leave Jo’s breasts and slide downwards, reaching the hem of her short shorts and dipping in past the denim.

Jess’ index finger runs across the front of Jo’s panties and the light pressure is enough to elicit a moan on Jo’s end, her pussy already wet with anticipation. This is exhilarating in a way she’d never expected, and Jess seems to pick up on it, her free hand going back to one of Jo’s tits as she continues to stroke her finger across the spot where Jo’s clit is covered in cotton. Jo knew she was right in wearing her good panties today, Jess’ hand leaving her shorts and tugging at the button, undoing them easily.

Jo wriggles her hips and Jess pulls away from the kiss, watching the smaller woman strip down. Jo smiles at her, any anxiety ebbing away at the clear rapture on Jess’ face, and as she kicks off her shorts and begins to shimmy out of her panties, Jess smiles. “I’ve never done this,” she says, and it’s Jo’s turn to laugh.

“Me, neither. It’s okay, though. We can learn, right?”

Jess nods and continues to watch, Jo slipping her panties off all the way and hanging them on the bar beside her bra. She’s standing butt naked except for her shoes in the bathroom of her mother’s bar, her pseudo-cousin’s girlfriend standing there in front of her, and she’s as relaxed as she can possibly be. Her pussy is soaking wet, unshaven, but Jess doesn’t seem to mind, glancing towards the door of the stall before getting to her knees. Jo looks momentarily surprised before Jess runs a hand over her thigh, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Jo’s hip.

“You’re one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” Jess asks, and Jo nods, a hand going to Jess’ curly hair. Jess smiles up to her and then trails her tongue down, hesitating just at the crux of her thigh and cunt before she drags her tongue along Jo’s slit. Jo groans and leans back, spreading her legs a little further, and Jess pauses, trying to figure out her next move before she repeats the motion, her slick tongue pushing between the folds of Jo’s pussy, spreading her open. Jo’s stomach rolls with pleasure, the feeling of doing this almost as good as the tongue between her legs, and her grip on Jess’ hair tightens as the girl licks her cunt for yet the third time, stopping just before reaching Jo’s clit.

By the time Jess pulls back, Jo’s pussy is spread as wide as it can possibly be, Jess’ mouth wet with her fluids, and Jo is shaking from the sensation, her legs growing weak. Jess leans back in and pushes her tongue up into the other girl, penetrating her fully, and Jo has to bite back a scream at the feeling of Jess inside her like that. Her tongue is a little sloppy, a little unsure, but as she pulls it out, Jo doesn’t really want her to stop, pulling her hair in order to keep Jess inside her. “Please, just fuck me with it,” Jo whispers, voice wavering, and Jess’ eyes meet her own for a moment before Jess obliges.

She pulls her tongue out nearly all the way and Jo feels momentarily empty before Jess forces her tongue back in, spreading Jo wide once again. Jo hisses in pleasure, head banging against the wall, and Jess strikes up a quick but uncertain pace, her tongue sometimes slipping and running across Jo’s soaking slit. Jess finally pulls back, saliva covering her chin, and she watches Jo for a moment before her tongue darts back out, running over Jo’s clit. Jo can’t help it, crying out before covering her mouth, and Jess laughs before slipping a finger into the younger girl, her mouth pressing against Jo’s clit.

One finger isn’t enough and Jo tells Jess so, Jess pressing in two more and starting to fuck her in earnest, her other hand moving to take care of her own dripping cunt. Her fingers slip between her own wet lips and she leans forward slightly, tongue rolling over Jo’s clit as she fucks herself open, attempting to get herself off even as she works the other girl over. Jo is starting to get dizzy, her legs getting weaker and weaker, and finally she lets out a strangled cry, her pussy spasming around Jess’ fingers. Jess pulls them out, leans back slightly and licks Jo’s come off her fingers, and Jo watches her, fascinated as Jess continues to play with her own cunt.

Jo finally kneels beside her and runs a hand over Jess’ cloth-covered tits, moving down towards the other girl’s exposed cunt, and Jess pulls her fingers out in order to let Jo have a turn, the girl hastily spitting on her hand before pressing two fingers into Jess, pushing her open and scissoring slowly. She’s never wanted anyone so badly, and as Jess comes, biting down on the back of her hand in order to stifle her cries, Jo leans in and kisses her on the cheek, leaning into her entirely.

Tangled together, the two women stay still for a few moments post-orgasm, Jo’s head against Jess’ shoulder, Jess’ face buried in Jo’s hair. “That was the right thing to do, right?” Jo asks, and Jess just nods. She doesn’t need to say anything else.


End file.
